Awake
by Kitsune Hanyou
Summary: Inuyasha wakes with no memory of what has happened during the afternoon, he soon discovers the gruesome details.


Awake

By: Kitsune Hanyou

A/N: WARNING! This is a very dark fic! Very evil. The song is by Alice Cooper, and not mine. I'm just a poor collage student.

/I wake up in the basement/

/I'm hungry/

/I'm dry/

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. His throat felt, his stomach churned, and his head ached. He carefully looked toward the sky.

'Dark?' He thought, 'It's night? Why am I here? What happened?'

/I must be here sleepwalking/

/Mustn't I/

'Where is everyone?' His heart sped up, where was Kagome? 'What happened to the whole afternoon?' Had they gotten attacked by something?

/Getting up from my easy chair/

/Looking for my wife/

He calmed his breathing and began to concentrate on clearing his head. Unlike what everyone believed, he couldn't discern scents all of the time. He needed to be consciously aware of what he wanted in order to catch it. Unless it was overpowering, some scents were powerful enough to be just obvious. Other times, he just was oblivious to them. There were a few that he didn't need to concentrate on to pick out, Kagome, Naraku, Kikyo. But usually, there were just too many scents to know what each one was all of the time. And right now, the pain in his mind was overwhelming all other thoughts.

The stench of blood contaminated the crisp night air. He cringed, but as he continued to concentrate he noticed a familiar scent among them.

"Kagome?" He asked softly. It smelled so close, so…fresh…he started running toward its origin.

/Following a trail of crimson spots/

/That lead into the night/

The scent was getting stronger, thicker as he ran. A lot of blood…too much blood…no, no, NO!

There were no other scents! Who hurt her? What caused all of the blood?

Why wasn't there ant other scents around? He broke through the fence of trees and his strides faltered. He fell to his knees, seemingly in slow motion, his brain suddenly cut off from everything.

It wasn't possible.

Gods, no. Please, he saw it wrong.

He scrambled to get his feet under him again one he remembered exactly how to work the limbs.

His eyes were wide, fearful, as his senses again took in what was before him. She was alive…barely. She was crying, he could hear her sobs, smell her tears, see the shudders that wracked her broken body. He forced himself to snap from his stupor; Kagome needed him. He rushed to her side.

Why couldn't he smell the enemy? He was afraid to reach out to her. Another distinct scent crashed against his senses.

Sex.

He trembled as he reached out to hold the girl who had come to mean more than anything in his life.

She whimpered and tried to curl away from his touch.

Air rushed from his lungs as if he'd been struck in the diaphragm.

"Kagome…" he breathed.

The girl only cried.

Inuyasha turned away and put his hands to his face. He didn't save her. He allowed whatever demon to beat and rape her. He hadn't stopped them!

He blinked slightly, his hands felt…wet…sticky…

He drew his hands away from his face. For a moment, his heart stopped beating.

/Suddenly I realize/

/I see it all through real eyes/

He let out a strangled cry. No. He couldn't. It wasn't possible. He loved her. He LOVED her.

Memories flooded back to him.

Naraku attacked.

Tetsuaiga was misplaced.

Naraku left.

Inuyasha turned on his friends.

They fell so quickly.

Then…Kagome…

/These crimson spots are dripping/

/From my hands/

Gods, he tore those strange clothes as if they were paper.

He felt ill…ashamed…he couldn't have done that to her. Never. He remembered everything. The feeling of taking her so brutally was…no.

She had kicked, screamed, fought with everything her human body had.

She hadn't left a scratch on him.

Gods he remembered the feeling so well.

It had felt…

/And, ohh, it makes me feel/

…wonderful.

/Like a man/

A/N: Yeah, I know. Kill me. I said it was bad. You were all warned. I got the inspiration from driving home in horrible California traffic (the 91 sucks!) listening to Alice Cooper's The Awakening. I had never listened to the words before. I mean Cold Ethel is bad enough, but ESH!

So yeah. Give me a review. Tell me what you think.


End file.
